


Five years later (Moonsun) - One shot

by LikeomgFR



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeomgFR/pseuds/LikeomgFR
Summary: The story is a One - shot in two parts: The prologue and the final part (The final is longer than the prologue and which may be in two Chapters). English is not my first language so I ask you to be indulgent. But I hope you like it, don't hesitate to give me your opinion! I love you Moomoos.]Summary: After five years of silence, Moonbyul resurfaces in Solar's life. But why did the rapper leave so suddenly ? Will Solar be able to forgive this disappearance or will she seek a revenge? Warning. Very explicit content from chapter 2.





	1. The prologue

**Prologue: Five years later .**

 

 

When the last notes of the song: _« Egotistic »_ resonated. Mamamoo’s members placed themselves in front of their audience. They couldn’t see them because of projectors but they could hear them. They were plentiful ! And they were happy about the concert ending. Screams and applause boomed for long minutes while  four stars greeted their audience humbly. The girls held hands in the following order from the right: Hwasa, Wheein, Solar and Moonbyul.

After an incredible ovation and a last bow, the girls left the stage. Solar felt her cheeks burn from excitement and joy. Her heart banged against her chest so hard that she was sure the audience could hear it. Tears had run down to Wheein's cheeks despite herself. But it was tears of joy. Hwasa caught her by shoulders and gave her a back hug.

 

 -Wheein. Don’t Cry. Moonbyul begged, she didn’t like to see her friends crying.

 -I'm crying. But they are tears of joy. Whein explained, wiping away the tears that continued to flow.

 -We should go back to the hotel. It's late and we are tired. Solar remarked as a leader concerned about the health of her members.

 -We’ll finally have rest ! Hwasa exclaimed.

 -Only for three days. Solar warns, holding up her finger. I'll see you Monday, for the dance practice.

 -Killjoy. Hwasa gently mocked, pushing Solar's shoulder, who answered with one of her famous: Ah han !

 

While Hwasa and Whein walked docilely and slowly to the locker room to change and dress. Moonbyul grabbed Solar's hand and stopped her from following the two others girls.

-I would like to talk to you. In private. Moonbyul explained in a low voice so that Hwasa and Wheein couldn’t hear them.

 -Yes of course. Answered Solar.

 

Moonbyul didn’t let go Solar's hand and led her to an empty room. Moonbyul checked that no one had followed them and she closed the door carefully. Solar had a doubt. It was unusual from Moonbyul. Of course, the two girls shared a lot and Solar had a fondness for the rapper. Like Hwasa had a preference for Wheein, her best friend. Solar and Moonbyul had met many times, alone: At Moonbyul’s place, restaurant, karaoke, during night walks. Yes, it sounded like date and Solar called it that way. But there was nothing romantic between them. Solar never had a lot of girl friends before Mamamoo so she assumed all friendships were like the one she shared with the rapper. Dates and trips for them were friendship rendez-vous. They shared a friendship bracelet and matching pajamas to remind them.

Solar was wondering what could push the rapper to want to see her alone, just after a concert. Maybe she was sick, suffering ? Maybe she was not available for practice in three days? While the elder was worried, Moonbyul pulled out a small navy blue box from her pocket.

 

 -As we have just finished our national tour and we leave for the studio and pratice rooms, I thought of a gift to thank you for your leadership work. Introduced Moonbyul with a soft voice.

 

Solar's eyelids blinked frantically, looking scared. A gift ? A thank you ? Solar couldn’t believe it. She didn’t even dare to take the little box Moonbyul handed her.

 

-You did an amazing job. You supported us during hard times, you vocally helped Hwasa and myself. When we made mistakes, you helped us to fix it and you were never angry ... Moonbyul started.

 

Solar must have been confused. Moonbyul continued to peak Yongsun's work, but Solar couldn’t hear a word escaping from the rapper's mouth. Solar's gaze was focused on her friend's pink lips and she couldn’t get away from it ...

 

 -Solar ? Moonbyul asked.

 -Yeah, Yeah ! Moonbyul. Solar exclaims as if the rapper had just burst her dream bubble.

 

Moonbyul replied with a soft smile and she handed a small blue velvet box to the blonde who finally accepted it. Moonbyul held her hands together, looking anxious. Solar opened it delicately and she discovered a silver ring. Yongsun's mouth opened but no sound came out.

 

 -Waw. So finally Solar says.

 -It's a ring and I made it engraved. Moonbyul explained.

 

Solar looked inside the ring and she discovered an inscription: " _Solar-Ssi, 2014_ ". Solar smirked.

 

 -I’m not born in 2014. Solar whispered.

 -No but our relationship does. Moonbyul replied with a sincere smile.

 

Solar stared at her, looking shocked. But Moonbyul was right. It has been 4 years since Mamamoo members shared her daily life. Time flies ! Solar remembered that at the beginning of their collaboration, she didn’t really like Moonbyul. The young woman had borrowed shoes for a dance pratice and she had never returned it. It was stupid but when she saw that the four girls were together to form the group: Mamamoo. Solar puts a pit in her stomach. Moonbyul gave her contradictory feelings. She didn’t appreciate her smug attitude and her greasy hu-mour. The producers immediately understood that Hwasa and Wheein shared an incredible friendship because they’d known each other since high school. So they had tried to "force a friendship" between Moonbyul and Yongsun. Solar was really embarrassed by the rapper's physical touchs. This fan service wasn’t for her. Then one day, it became natural. It was during the shooting of : " _Um Oh Ah Yeah_ ". Solar couldn’t be comfortable with male aspirants. Moonbyul had flown to Solar’s rescue by proposing herself as a male applicant. First, the leader was surprised by the rapper's proposal. But today, she regretted nothing ! The MV was a huge success. And now, the producers, so eager about this fan-service, were trying to slow down the interactions between them. Rumors had begun but none of members cared.

Solar took the ring between her fingers, she still couldn’t believe it. The writing inside was thin and elegant, like her.

 

-I have the same that you except that there is my name inside. Moonbyul explained, pointing to her little sister ring at Moonbyul’s finger.

 -How did you come up with this idea ? Solar asked as she pulled the ring out of the box.

 -Just like this. I wanted to mark this fourth year and wish us the best for next year. Moonbyul replied.

 

Solar wanted to try Moonbyul's ring but her fingers were shaking. The girl was already struggling to hold back tears that wanted to escape.

 

 -Hold on. Let me help you. Moonbyul whispered, taking Solar's ring and hand between her fingers.

 

Solar's breath became painful. Moonbyul's fingers intertwined with hers to perfection. Moonbyul's hands always had a warm touch on the singer's skin. Moonbyul slipped the ring on Solar's finger carefully and an impure thought crossed Solar's mind. Why did it look so much like a proposal ? Why did Solar like it suddenly? Moonbyul smiles to herself as she sees the result. The ring was at the right size and it was fitting Solar's finger with a certain class.

 

 -It's perfect ! Declared Moonbyul with satisfaction.

 -Yes. That's it ... Solar whispered dreamily.

 

Moonbyul noticed the strange expression on her friend's face. She was about to ask if Solar was fine, if this gift was not too much but Solar interrupted all the doubts by putting on tiptoe. Solar almost fell on Moonbyul’s lips and the rapper has the reflex to catch Solar with her arms. A delicious silence echoed in the room. Solar felt her heart beating against her skin with such force that she was sure Moonbyul could hear it. Moonbyul pressed her body against Solar's to deepen the kiss. But when Solar ran her fingers through the rapper's mane, Moonbyul stepped back. Moonbyul's cheeks turned into a scarlet red when she realized what had just happened. She pressed her fingers against her lips, a mixture of Solar's burgundy lipstick and her pale pink lipstick.

 

 -Moonbyul. I'm ... Solar began as the words jostled in her mind.

 -It's okay. It's good, Solar-Ssi. Moonbyul stuttered, keeping a safe distance between them.

 

Moonbyul puts her index finger on her lips still wet. She slowly assimilated the kiss. Maybe it wasn’t a big deal after all.

 

 -Why did you do that ? Moonbyul asked.

 -Because. Because I wanted to. Solar admitted with honesty.

 

Moonbyul nodded silently. Solar feared this absence of words. She needed to know that her action wouldn’t affect her friendship with Moonbyul and Mamamoo.

 

 -I have to go. Moonbyul declared, grabbing her jacket.

 -Oh okay. I see you in three days. For the dance practice ! Answered Solar with a fake smile.

 -Yea sure. Moonbyul stammered, not even giving a look to her leader.

 -Thank you for the ring. Solar declared in a last attempt at reconciliation.

 

Moonbyul didn’t answer. She was already in the hallway, running away from the leader who stayed in the locker room for a long time. What had happened to her ? Why did Solar want to cry now?


	2. One-Shot: Five years later (Part 1/2)

 

 

It was five years ago. Five years tonight ! It had been five years since Mamamoo had separated.

 

The day after the kiss, Moonbyul didn’t come to the pratice dance. She didn’t give sign of life for 3 days and Hwasa hesitated to call the police. After 72 hours of silence, Moonbyul left a handwritten letter to the girls where she explained that she had lived the best times of her life. She didn’t mention the kiss (probably to protect Solar). But she felt unable to continue this crazy career. Girls had no time for their families, they were constantly touring, singing or interviewing. Moonbyul needed a time off and to be honest, the four girls needed vacation. Therefore, the group was on a « forced hiatus » during few months. Finally, Hwasa, Wheein and Solar had released a  « bye-bye » song at the end of the year by adding a rap from Moonbyul (recorded well before her disappearance). Technology was doing great but Solar wasn’t satisfied about this song. By the way, she never sang it during concert. This song wasn’t Mamamoo. They didn’t write and harmonize it.

 

At first, it had been complicated for the four girls. But they quickly got used to their new life. Hwasa, with such a body and her infaillible insurance, was quickly noticed by a modeling agency. She was on international shows and her status as K-pop Idol helped her to climb the stairs of success. Wheein walked away from magazine covers and celebrity. She had a little girl with a complete stranger. Hwasa had imposed herself in the life of this child as a super auntie. Once, She  took a private jet just because Wheein's daughter invited her to drink tea with her favorite dolls. The two women seemed to raise, hand in hand, this princess who had her mother’s eyes. Since a few months, Wheein came back to her first love : the music. Her daughter entered to kindergarten and she wanted to focus on her career again. She started as technical and vocal assistant in a musical production touring all over Korea. This job seemed perfect for her ! Teaching debutantes fitted her well. Solar continued her solo career. Mamamoo fans were really faithful. Tour dates had doubled when Mamamoo stopped officially. Solar continued to sing songs from Mamamoo for many reasons: the nostalgia of these moments, the Mamamoo’s fans and… Moonbyul. Solar had never been able to enjoy a real break like Hwasa and Wheein. Success was already there when she started a solo career and she was too scared to ever come back on stage if she didn’t take this opportunity. Finally, there was Moonbyul. The rapper completely disappeared. One letter, one single letter, 64 words (Solar had counted them and she knew them by heart even now). Solar had often wondered where Moonbyul was, sometimes angrily, sometimes with sadness, often with curiosity. What  Moonbyul became after the group split ? Sometimes, Solar imagined her life. She could only do that, imagine. Because none of the girls had news from the rapper. Yongsun thought Moonbyul settled down, like Wheein. She found a nice husband, she started a traditional family and she had destroyed all souvenirs of Mamamoo behind her. Maybe she was hiding being an ex K-pop Idol to her new friends. Anyway, the woman had disappeared from all social networks. There was not a sign of her on internet. Solar, Hwasa and Wheein had already tried to get in touch with her by phone or by letter (writing to her parents). But nothing. Emptiness, silence and absence. And despite all that, Hwasa and Wheein didn’t hold it against Moonbyul. They had been very understandable and were convinced that Moonbyul would eventually reappear. Mamamoo would come back as if none of that had happened. Solar had more concerns about Hwasa and Wheein’s expectations. She had her reasons, of course.

 

Thanks to Hwasa's incredible strength and Wheein's good mood, the group managed to make this date a happy one. Every year, the three girls met for a party. They ate well, they drank happily and they shared a lot about their respective lives. Solar had to admit that the first year, this special moment had allowed her to avoid burnout. Over time, Solar was waiting for this date more and more. She wondered if this date was also important for Moonbyul. In five years, none of the girls had missed this party even when Wheein was seven months pregnant. But tonight, this unique evening that Solar loved more than anything, Solar would spend it alone. She was on tour in Japan while Wheein and Hwasa were together in Korea. Her Gucci’s watch sounded midnight when she left the stage. She warmly greeted her audience before collapsing into the taxi, back to her hotel room. A luxurious hotel with 25 floors. As the girl patiently waited in the glass elevator, her gaze fixed on the floors, a ringing caught her attention. It was a Twitter notification.

It was a picture of Hwasa and Wheein. The two girls dressed on their matching pajamas with their stage name in the back and they shared a glass of Soju. The picture got a caption: "We don’t forget you : Solar, hashtag Mamamoo forever, friends for life. Solar was holding back a tear that wanted to escape. They were adorable ! Solar wanted to comment but someone was faster than her : **_"I think of you every day. I never stopped thinking about you ». Signed M.S_**. The words were sweet and yet, Solar nearly tossed her smartphone to the ground. This pseudonym ! Again this pseudonym ! This nickname driven her crazy. For whoever, this pseudonym didn’t represent anything. Undoubtedly an ex Mamamoo fan who continued to follow the three girls since their separation. The girls were still very famous because they had never really left the scene. But for Solar, this pseudonym seemed to mean something else.

 

Actually, it was two years ago. During a festival in Korea, a young singer (still unknown) had sung a song that touched Solar’s heart. When Solar had approached him at the end of his performance, the young man seemed stunned by her beauty. It’s true that Solar’s popularity increased during these five years. _« This song is beautiful. Did you write it ? »_ Solar had asked. The young man nodded and showed her the lyrics signed by a mysterious **M.S.** Solar's heart missed a beat… : _M.S_. She only knew one person capable of such poetry and this kind of rhythm : _Moonstar_. The rappper’s pseudonym. It was an incredible coincidence or did Moonbyul continued music with a pseudonym? Solar had developed an obsession about these two letters. She had found a Twitter account signed by M.S and this account subscribed only to four accounts: Mamamoo one (which was no longer active), Hwasa, Wheein and finally Solar. She also found a Tumblr account with some poetic texts, sometimes in Korean, sometimes in English. No photography, no face, nothing. But Solar had the strange feeling that it was Moonbyul. Could it be possible ? Hwasa and Whein didn’t believe it. So when Solar saw these two letters appear. She couldn’t control herself. She was convinced that it was the beautiful rapper. But maybe she was wrong ...

 

 

 

The elevator bell, announcing that Solar had reached her floor, sounded. Solar left the little cabin and she instinctively went to her room. She passed a first silent hallway decorated with beautiful French paintings in her black sequined dress. Despite her black velvet heels, four inch-lifts, the woman moved easily without waking up her neighbors. Solar pulled her hair up in a pony tail and she was wearing a long silver chain going down to her chest. The pendant was Mamamoo logo. Solar decided to wear it this morning just because today was a special day. She always thought of girls despite the distance. But when Solar reached the corner of her hallway, she noticed a stranger at the door of her bedroom. Maybe it was a crazy fan who had followed her ? This already happened ! Before starting to panic, Solar walked to her door, keeping calm. More she went, more her heart beat against her chest. The strange man was actually a woman. She was wearing a black hat on her long silver hair. She had her head lowered and Solar couldn’t see her face, only her red lips. She wore a burgundy skinny pants, black boots and a black open shirt, revealing an attractive chest. When Solar was only a few steps away from her, she felt her breathing stop. It was impossible! Solar slowed down to finally stop a few feet from her room. As if the young woman had felt Solar’s presence, she raised her head and Solar felt attacked by her look. Her dark almond eyes ! Solar had never forgotten them. This look haunted her during entire nights. It was her ! It was Moonbyul. God, she didn’t changed at all in five years !

Her hairs were longer and her shapes were more generous but her eyes, her face, her smooth hands were the same. The same ones who had consumed Solar slowly. A smile appeared on Moonbyul’s lips and Solar could see that this smile was sincere. And yet, Moonbyul was holding back. She was trying to contain her joy in front of her leader. Solar slowly walked up to her room trying to look as confident as possible. She glanced inside her leather purse to find her bedroom’s keys and avoid the rapper’s look that didn’t let her go. Moonbyul shifted slightly to make a way for Solar, but she kept her hand outstretched against the wall, leaning in the sexiest way than Yongsun had ever seen.

 

 -Good evening M.S. declared Solar with a strong voice.

 

Moonbyul couldn’t hide a chuckle. Her smile was now a mix between amusement and embarrassment. Solar pulled keys out of her purse but she didn’t insert them into the lock. She turned to Moonbyul and she looked straight into her eyes, showing a calm face. But internally, she was shaking.

 

 -How did you know it was me? Asked Moonbyul talking about her pseudonym.

 -You left clues despite yourself. Comments on internet were signed by M.S. And I recognized your style in lyrics of your songs. It only could be you, Moonstar. Explained Solar.

 -Bravo Solar. A true inspector. Moonbyul whispered.

 

Solar refused to look at Moonbyul who kept waiting for her eyes. She pretended to look at her smartphone. The Hwasa’s pic had already reached the 20,000 followers on Twitter in few minutes.

 

 -Why are you here, Moonbyul? Solar asked in a deep voice.

 -I knew you have a concert tonight and girls were in Korea for your reunion party. Moonbyul replied.

 

So this date was also important for Moonbyul. Solar was reassured.

 

  -I didn’t want you to be alone tonight. Moonbyul added.

  -I wasn’t alone. I was with my audience. Retorted Solar.

  -I know. Congratulations for your performance! I liked this cover of: "You're the best" from Mamamoo. Moonbyul explained.

  -How do you know I sang it? Solar started in amazement.

 

Moonbyul glared at her as if the answer was obvious.

 

  -You were there. Solar questioned breathlessly.

  -I was often there. Confessed Moonbyul.

  -How ... Why didn’t you say anything ? How many times did you come to see me in a concert without telling me ? Solar asked, she couldn’t hide the reproach in her voice.

  -I did come so many times that I can not say an exact number. Confessed Moonbyul.

 

Solar gave up for a moment and looked into Moonbyul's eyes. She felt a lightning flash through her body. Moonbyul's eyes couldn’t lie to her. As if she want to protect herself, Solar lowered her head again on her phone to avoid the rapper's gaze. Moonbyul had come to her concerts ? They had been in the same room at the same time.

 

 -Why didn’t you come to see me after this concert? Or, during another concert. Solar asked who knew that Moonbyul was telling the truth.

 -I was scared. From your reaction. Moonbyul explained.

 -I don’t know what you are talki ... started Solar.

 

Moonbyul slammed both hands against the door where Solar was leaning on, in a sudden gesture. She locked their eyes to get the truth she was looking for in Yongsun's words. Solar's breathing froze as she felt the rapper's deep gaze defy her. Moonbyul moved her body until she was only a few inches from the elder.

 

 -Alright. I hated you. Finally, Solar answered.

 -Do you still hate me? Moonbyul asked, a hint of concern.

 -I learned to live with your absence. Solar simply answered, avoiding Moonbyul's question.

 

Solar pulled herself from Moonbyul's influence so she could enter her keys into the door lock. Moonbyul observed her and she didn’t make a move. The door’s clinking resonated and Solar opened the door to grab a well-earned rest. A hesitation crossed her mind for a second. If Yongsun left now, Moonbyul would disappear again. There’s no doubt about it. And even if Solar felt that she loses control in front of the rapper, she doesn’t want to live again the silence of this past five years. Luckily for Solar, Moonbyul still had things to say.

 

 -I wasn’t ready.

 

Solar was paralyzed at these words. She knew what Moonbyul was talking about. It was the first time the subject had been discussed in five years and it was Moonbyul who made the first step. A burning heat pierced Yongsun's heart. Moonbyul finally recognized the existence of their kiss.

 

  -I was not ready to live without you. Solar answered, unable to contain reproaches that came out of her mouth.

  -Neither do I. Moonbyul admitted in a soft voice.

 

Solar couldn’t restrain a smile. It was the first time she was smiling at Moonbyul in five years.

 

  -And I'm still not ready to live without you. Moonbyul added, putting her hand on Solar's hand holding the doorknob.

 

Solar was looking to the fingers on the palm of her hand with surprise. In the past, the two girls had held hands maybe a million times ! Solar had always thought it was an insignificant gesture. She ignored the tingling sensation under her skin every time. Tonight, the sensation was back. A sound of door that opens brings back Solar and Moonbyul to the reality. A couple of older characters had just left their room. The man, in the black suit and monocle, stared at the two girls who stood silently in a cold hallway past midnight.

 

  -Follow me. Solar murmured into Moonbyul's ear.

 

Solar plunged keys in a hasty gesture and she opened the door. Moonbyul didn’t wait for additional directions and she followed the leader into her room. Solar closed the door behind her and her heart relaxed slowly when she heard the security clinking. Solar turned her attention to Moonbyul, she was watching the leader's room slowly.

 

 -I see that success don’t deny you anything. The rapper pointed out, a hint of black humor.

 

Solar glanced quickly at her room as if it was the first time she saw it. Yes, it was true. She had a huge bed with silky and soft sheets. The mountain of pillows at the head of the bed smelled like lavender. In front of the bed, a 3D TV and flat screen offered her a panel of TV channels although she didn’t had a minute to turn it on. The walls were decorated with paintings belonging to the current French classicism. The bathroom was large and it included an English boudoir and a large bathtub. And then, there was this breathtaking view ! But Solar hadn’t taken a second of this luxurious room. She came back here at night, exhausted by the concert. And the next day, she hurried up to a dance pratice or an interview.

 

Solar and Moonbyul exchanged a knowing glance. They both knew why Moonbyul had emphasized the quality of the room. Five years ago, the two girls went on a trip with their small savings and they booked a basic room in an average hotel. Although there were two beds in the room, the two girls always slept together in the same bed.

 

  -Why are you there, Moonbyul? Solar asked.

 

Her voice’s tone was rigorous, almost brittle. She broke the silence than the girls had settled. Moonbyul turned slowly to Solar as if the answer to this question was obvious. But Solar needed to hear it. She had been waiting for Moonbyul's words for five years.

 

  -Because I wanted to. Moonbyul replied, copying exactly Solar’s voice after five long years ago.

 

Solar's eyes widened as she heard Moonbyul's answer and realized it was her answer to a previous question. She constantly replayed in her mind the last conversation she had with Moonbyul. It was the last thing the girl had left her. She remembered the words, the harsh expressions from the rapper and all her doubts. At that time, the singer had regretted it ! Not kissing Moonbyul. She would never regret it. But she blamed herself for not noticing Moonbyul's fleeing behavior and for not stopping her just in time. An anger flash passed through Solar’s body. Her cheeks turned red because of the shame in Moonbyul's words. Did the rapper make fun of her ? With a trembling hand, Solar opened her room’s door. Moonbyul looked at her, with an anxious face.

 

 -You can leave if you don’t have answers to the questions I’m asking to myself for ... five years. Ordered Solar, the door now open to a lifeless corridor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you for all the love received. Here, the first part of the final chapter of this One-Shot. I hope you will like it. I promise you soon part two (content M). Feel free to leave me your opinion. I really think about you Moomoo's.


	3. One-Shot: Chapter 2 (Part 2/2) - The end

**Five years later (Part 2/2) - Finale.**

 

 

 

Moonbyul doesn’t say a word. She walked to the door, a slow but resigned pace. Solar took a deep breath before Moonbyul left. Maybe it was better that way. Moonbyul wasn’t ready to answer to the singer's questions. Solar wasn’t ready to erase her resentment against the rapper. Unlike to what Solar was thinking, Moonbyul didn’t leave. She grabbed Solar's hand so she finally let go the doorknob and Moonbyul gently closed the door, plunging the girls into a private bubble again. Moonbyul's fingers mingled with Solar's fingers like a natural dance between the two women. Solar's muscles were relaxed in contact with the rapper's skin. Solar took a peaceful breath. Moonbyul stroked Solar's knuckles softly and then paused on one of the leader's fingers.

 

-It's the ring. Moonbyul murmured.

 

Solar felt like she was pull off from a dream. The ring ? Moonbyul's fingers had stopped on the ring she had offered her five years ago.

 

-I came back when I saw that you were wearing the ring again. Moonbyul explained in a calm voice.

 

Solar blushed. Yes, she was wearing Moonbyul's ring. The same ring that had caused their separation in the past.

A few weeks ago, before her tour in Japan. Solar tidied-up in her parent’s house. She hadn’t been there for three years and her parents were thinking of selling to get closer to their grandmother. Solar found a velvet box with a post-it on it: " _Never open !_ ". First, Solar was worried. She didn’t remember about this box. And even less, what the box could contain. And why would she bother to leave a note ? Why this box was so dangerous? Solar had snatched the warning note and she opened the box. Her heart had broken a second time that day. Her memory immediately recognized the silver ring. When she took the ring between her hands, her heart ached. Her brain had a very different discourse from the one she had five years ago when she wrote this warning note. She wasn’t a child anymore ! Moonbyul disappeared from her life. Well, she kept going and Moonbyul probably too. She could wear this ring again without feeling abandoned. She was mature enough for that. Solar took a long time before putting the ring on her finger. Seeing the ring on her index, unharmed and shiny like the first day, Solar smiled. Why did she refused to wear this ring the day after their kiss? This ring was beautiful after all !

 

 -Yes, Yes. Solar mumbled, passing a hand on the ring. I found it and I thought it was stupid to not wear it. This ring is a nice gift.

 -I never stopped wearing mine. Moonbyul said, pointing to her hand.

 

Solar's eyes doubled as she noticed Moonbyul's ring on her hand. The same ring than her. It was this ring that had caused their precipitate separation. It was this same ring that had provoked their reunion.

 

 -I saw it during the photo shoot that you did for the magazine ... Moonbyul began.

 

Moonbyul didn’t have the time to finish her sentence. Solar just grabbed her neck to kiss her on the lips. The moment was the same like it was five years ago. Despite Solar’s high heels, Moonbyul stayed taller than her. Moonbyul's hair were falling over Solar's burning cheeks. Moonbyul's lips have a magnificent taste, like in Solar's memories. The rapper leaned on Yongsun's little body until she feels the closed door behind them. A delicious silence echoed in the room. But Solar ended this kiss with just five years late. Moonbyul's cheeks turned to crimson but this time, Solar thought it was adorable. Moonbyul's eyes questioned her.

 

 -It's just to ask if it's okay for you. Solar explained in a conscientious voice.

 

Perfect. If Solar had to react a certain way, five years ago, that was how she would have liked to do it ! A smile appeared on Moonbyul's face.

 

 -It's been too long since I'm ready for this moment. Moonbyul replied as she approached Solar again.

 

Solar giggled a little and was quickly cut through Moonbyul's lips. Moonbyul pressed her body against Solar to deepen the kiss. Solar slid her hands into Moonbyul's long mane. It was this move that made Moonbyul doubted the first time. But Moonbyul didn’t doubted anymore. She wanted Solar ! She imagined it a millions of times. She could feel her heart vibrate, but fortunately Solar's was beating with the same fragility as hers. Solar's lips had a taste of cherries that the rapper never forgotten. She had tried to date other boys, other girls to forget Solar. The girl became inaccessible according to Moonbyul because of her success and the rapper’s attitude. But nothing had replaced the tingling that provoked the singer’s lips. Moonbyul smiled when she felt Solar's panting breath against her half-open mouth. Moonbyul realized that she had one hand against the door and another under Solar’s thigh. Solar's thigh was raised against the rapper's pelvis and Moonbyul wondered if Solar was still like flexible than during the dance practices.

 

 -I think we could move to ... your bed. Moonbyul whispered.

 -If you are ready for that. Solar answered ironically whose voice betrayed a hint of apprehension.

 -I am ready to anything for you. Moonbyul retorted.

 -Don’t be so greasy! Solar begged as she hit Moonbyul's shoulder.

 

After all, the two girls didn’t change in five years.

 

 -Your greasiness doesn’t work on me now. I learned to fight. Explained Solar.

 -Really ? So why are you blushing?

 

Solar's cheeks turned pink and Moonbyul snapped a chaste kiss on the leader's forehead. Moonbyul grabbed Solar and she lifted her off the ground. Solar had the reflex to surround the rapper's neck with her arms and legs around her waist.

 

 -I was always surprised by your strength, Moonbyulie. Solar admited while Moonbyul carried them to the huge Solar’s bed.

 -Yes but it was worth it every time. Moonbyul assured and she put Solar down.

 

Moonbyul wanted to jump on Solar, lying on the bed but the singer stopped her before. She took advantage of the fact that Moonbyul was still on her feet to lift her black shirt and reveal her perfectly thin belly. A little smile appeared on Solar's face. She kissed Moonbyul's body, gently moving up to her chest. Solar expertly withdrew the buttons of her shirt until it was fully open, revealing the rapper's navy blue bra. Solar must have bitten her lips so she didn’t let go a moan at the sight Moonbyul was giving her. Her chest was impressive in this topstitch bra. Moonbyul took off her shirt that was bothering her and she gently grabbed Solar's cheeks to pull her up. She laid a soft kiss on the curious lips of the blonde. Then, Moonbyul twirled the singer and she gave her a hug back. Moonbyul bit Solar's neck, which let out a groan. Moonbyul took advantage of this moment of distraction to bring down the closure of the tight Solar’s dress. The dress fell as if by magic at Moonbyul’s feet. Solar, even from behind, was splendid. She was wearing a red bra with black lace and a red thong revealing her shapely buttocks. Moonbyul felt her pupils dilate when she saw the singer. She was a little ashamed to enjoy this much this half-naked shape.

 

 -Waw. Moonbyul blows breathlessly.

 -See something you like? Solar asked with a hint of sarcasm.

 

Moonbyul let out a laugh that filled the room. She pushed the singer on the bed that fell on both hands. Moonbyul moved to be just above her prey. She rode along Solar's back, lefting bite marks to prove to anyone that this moment was true. Solar lifted her head back under Moonbyul's jaws. Moonbyul stopped half-way, and she ran her fingers over Solar's smooth skin, which reacted with a slight rearward tilt. Moonbyul had to bite her lips to hold back impure words that wanted to escape. She placed her hands on the singer's butt and she promised to come back to them later tonight. She dragged her fingers to Solar's bra and pulled the hook gently. Solar pushed back the bra that fell out of bed. Moonbyul straightened up on her knees to admire one more time the bare back of her partner. She felt the elder impatient when she deliberately rubbing her bottom on the rapper’s hips. This slow and sensual movement caused palpitations into rapper's heart. Moonbyul slid a hand into the blonde's mane and she pulled it slightly so that Solar's head wobbled backwards. She bent over the little body at her mercy.

 

 -Let me enjoy ! I waited for this moment for years. Moonbyul warned hoarsely in Solar's ear.

 -Don’t take it to slow. I've been waiting for this moment for years too. Solar retorted, concluding her words by licking the other girl's nape.

 

Moonbyul released Solar's hair and she got away with a start. The singer made her lose her usual unwavering confidence. She always had this effect on her! Moonbyul leaned on Solar's back, which was robust thanks to the praticing hours. She slid her hands over Solar's chest and she fondled the young woman languorously. She could feel Solar's arms shuddering by excitement. But the young woman couldn’t move in this position, Moonbyul would have lied if she didn’t said she loved it. Soon, Solar's nipples became hard and a moan escaped from her lips in response. Moonbyul took this as an invitation to continue. She snapped her hand on Solar's ass in a loud noise. Solar stopped, caught off guard by this spanking.

 

 -Solar ? Moonbyul questioned worried.

 -I want more, Moon. Solar replied breathlessly.

 

Moonbyul smiled to herself and she repeated her gesture. A second spanking sounded in the room, then a third, causing a groan from the singer. Moonbyul felt her breathing getting hard. Solar’s whines were so exciting to her ear. Moonbyul placed her hands on Solar’s hips and she took down the young woman’s thong. Solar was now naked. Moonbyul could guess the embarrassment of the elder. During their years with Mamamoo, they had often found themselves half-naked or completely naked in front of each other (through a cloakroom, between two songs or in the shower). But never in such a position and in a similar context. Moonbyul put a stealth kiss on the buttock that had suffered her offenses. Solar's body was beautiful. Moonbyul had always thought Solar was beautiful in her stage outfits or during explicit choreographies. But see her like that, stark naked, awakened her animal instinct. Moonbyul ran her right hand along Solar's hip and she descended along Solar’s privacy. She could feel Solar’s abs in the same time. Solar stood up sharply, out of breath.

 

 -Moon, I ... I never. Solar stammered.

 -I would be sweet, baby. Moonbyul muttered, sliding her left hand over her partner's bare chest.

 

Solar took control of her breathing. A pleasant pain spread through the singer's lower abdomen when she heard the rapper calling her " _baby_ ". This warm breath against her ear had the power to calm her down on any situation. Moonbyul slowly caressed Solar's entrance and she felt a soft warmth emanate from the elder's body. Moonbyul dropped her head into Solar's hair that smelled like apple to hide a way too big smile. Solar was already wet and she was wet for her. Moonbyul could hardly believe it but it was true. The beautiful woman, back to her, wet under her touches. Solar closed her eyes and Moonbyul could feel the woman's breathing getting intense. Moonbyul was struggling to concentrate when she felt Solar's buttocks moving against her pelvis in a loving movement. She was probably going to die of desires before sunrise. Moonbyul let a finger in Solar and the rapper couldn’t hold back a loud moan. Solar gave her a cheeky look. Did the elder was defying her or was making fun of her? Moonbyul slid her forefinger deeply into Solar and the girl responded properly by arching furthermore. « _Fuck ! I’m going to cum before she even touches me_ ». Moonbyul thought with desdain against herself. Moonbyul let a second finger in Solar and a delicious sound escaped to Solar’s bottom lips. Solar was so wet ! Moonbyul couldn’t control herself anymore ! Especially when Solar's cries became more regular.

 

 -Yes ! Moonbyul ! Yes, stronger. Solar implored with her so special voice.

 

Moonbyul quivered by pleasure. Their two bodies danced in back and forth, faster and faster. Solar's butt bounced on Moonbyul's pelvis, which couldn’t tear-off her gaze from Yongsun’s arch body. Something hot began to flow down between Solar's hips, and Moonbyul couldn’t stop her husky moans. Too bad for the neighbors ! They will know the name of the beautiful woman in the room: 1013.

 

 -Solar ! Yes. Don’t stop, please, Solar. Moonbyul groaned as she felt a trickle of sweat running down to her back.

 -Moon. I'm going to cu ...

 

Solar didn’t have time to finish her sentence. Moonbyul had just turned her over and tackled her, her back gleaming against the silky sheets of her bed. The rapper's eyes were dark and luxurious. Solar was a little intimidated by those hungry eyes. But she would be lying if she said she didn’t like the strenght in rapper's actions.

 

 -No. Moonbyul ordered in a growling voice that Solar had only heard when the woman was angry. No, Miss Yongsun ! I want you to cum looking at me.

 

A thin smile appeared on Yongsun's face. She wrapped her arms around the rapper’s neck for a romantic kiss. Solar spread her legs enough to allow Moonbyul to stand between her thighs. Moonbyul moved her fingers over Solar's intimide area and two fingers slide easily on her. Solar desperately clung into the rapper’s long hairs. Moonbyul was twirling her fingers in Solar trying her best to hold back moans.

 

 -Yea, here. Moon, just ... there. Solar hissed, who could only say short syllables.

 

Solar’s hips movement was eager to get more. Moonbyul looked up and watched Solar's face warp under the pleasure’s effect. Solar's cries filled the entire space of the room and could be heard all the way down to the hallway. Moonbyul felt that Solar was coming. It was so beautiful to watch that she would have liked than it last all night. Moonbyul sank two fingers deep inside Solar and Solar's claws grip her in a last breath. Something burning slipped down to Moonbyul's fingers and she felt Solar's muscles relax slowly.

 

 -Oh my god. Solar gasped and she loosen Moonbyul's shoulders.

 -You were so beautiful. Moonbyul admitted in a fool smile.

 -Oh please ! Stop that. Solar begged who couldn’t fight against Moonbyul's greasyness.

 

Moonbyul laughed, amused. Solar was adorable, even after shouted out her name. Moonbyul tried to leave from Solar's arms. She was probably squeezing the poor singer under her weight. But before she could come off, Solar grabbed the rapper for a soft hug.

 

 -Baby, it's cute. But I have to wash my fingers. Moonbyul said, showing her hands soaked with Solar's juice.

 

Solar pulled her arms away from the warm embrace and she grabbed Moonbyul's hand. Without warning, Solar put Moonbyul’s fingers in her mouth and slid her tongue on knuckles of the young woman. Moonbyul was paralyzed by this electrical contact. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Solar's tongue rippled along her fingers until there was no trace of Solar anymore. Moonbyul had to squeeze her knees to avoid sinking. Solar grabbed Moonbyul by neck in a kiss so that the silver-haired girl could taste it too. God ! She had a taste of liberation.

 

 -I don’t know how to say that but ... you also have to wash your pants. Stammered Solar as the rose spread on her cheeks.

 -What? Moonbyul asked, looking down.

 

Then, Moonbyul noticed carnal pleasure that Solar left on her burgundy pants. She couldn’t help but she play kindly about Solar.

 

 -It’s your fault ! Solar remarked.

 -How is this my fault? Moonbyul asked.

 -If you were naked, this wouldn’t happened. Solar answered with a eloquent smile.

 

Moonbyul answered to that naughty expression with a bigger smile. Solar stood up and she placed herself on Moonbyul’s hips to remove her pant that was already a disaster. Moonbyul couldn’t refuse her. Solar opened Moonbyul's zipper and leaned over the opening. Moonbyul wore a beautiful navy blue panties with a white bow matching her bra. Solar glanced to her partner when she discovering the pretty lingerie.

 

 -If you have others like this one. I want to see them. Solar remarked.

 -You will see all of them. Moonbyul assured.

 

Solar rolled her eyes and she took off the jeans. Solar leaned over Moonbyul's neck and wrapped it in hurry kisses to quickly descend to her bra. Solar slid her hands under underwire and she stroked Moonbyul's pearly skin. Why Solar was torturing her like that ? Solar tugged on the bra but she didn’t pull off it. She stuck her red tongue out and she took a last look at Moonbyul staring at her helplessly. She dragged her tongue over Moonbyul's chest to her nipple. She felt her breasts become hard.

 

 -Shit ! Solar ! Moonbyul growled between her teeth.

 -Say it. Solar hissed.

 

Moonbyul pursed her lips but her heart got the upper hand on her pride and her brain.

 

 -Take it off. Take off my bra ! Moonbyul begged.

 

Solar seemed to be enjoying this situation. Moonbyul arched and Solar leaned to her. She pulled out the fastening of the bra with one easy hand and she kissed Moonbyul’s sweaty forehead. Solar continued what she had started and she eagerly licked Moonbyul's breasts. The rapper put a soft hand in the girl's mane. She closed her eyes although they were curious to see Solar's tongue in action. She felt a delicious pain spread in her lower abdomen and this pain move to her thighs. Solar got down the thin fabric that still separated her from Moonbyul. Solar ran a curious finger. Moonbyul was wet ... so wet that Solar could feel it above her lingerie. A little embarrassed, Moonbyul straightened up to catch Solar's playing hands. But Solar stopped her in time and she slammed her against the pillows of her bed.

 

 -No, Moonbyul. I waited for five years and I will not settle for a banal caress over your underwear. Solar ordered with a tough voice.

 

Moonbyul's lips retracted by surprise and they ended up forming a shy smile. Did her little Solar just give her an order ? And did she like that ? Solar's dominant tone echoed in Moonbyul's spirit as a new and appealing side to the singer. So well that the rapper didn’t object when Solar slipped her panties out of bed. Solar was struggling to stay focused on the beautiful rapper’s body. Her skin was pearly and gave off a pleasant warmth. She had a perfectly flat belly and her breast was generous. She had legs that never finished and Solar was dying to discover them more deeply.

Solar bent over Moonbyul's feminity and kissed her with love. She could feel Moonbyul’s legs retract under the effect of waiting. Solar smiled to herself as she saw Moonbyul’s forbidden fruit flowing with pearls. The singer slid her tongue along her intimacy and she had the impression to taste a paradise’s piece. Moonbyul's legs raised slightly under pressure and an almost inaudible supplication left Moonbyul's pink lips. Solar’s heart racing as she noticed the effect she was provoking on the rapper. It seemed unreal. A few hours earlier she was sure she would never see Moonbyul again. And right now, Moonbyul was in front of her, without any armor, ready to satiate all her fantasies. The singer could feel a form of fear but also excitement in the way Moonbyul's chest rise and fall in a frenzied rhythm. Solar grabbed Moonbyul's hand and Moonbyul's fingers tightened instantly in her palm. Solar had never felt so confident in her life. Nothing could to stop her.

Solar licked Moonbyul's feminity and Moonbyul's back arched under the pressure of her tongue. The singer placed both hands under Moonbyul’s ass to get better access and enjoy the fiery skin of her partner. It smelled so good. Moonbyul's legs were shaking at each new hit. Moonbyul's fingers clutched at her hand as her moans turned into husky begging. That hoarse voice, which the singer heard during their concerts, drove Yongsun crazy in love. Solar pushed her tongue further into the rapper zone and Moonbyul was overtaken by uncontrollable spasms. Solar looked up to Moonbyul to remember all her facial features. Drops of sweat beaded on her cheeks. She bit her lips, so she won’t waking up the whole floor, with such force that she would leave marks. Her silver hair was pulled back. She was beautiful, between two worlds: the reason one and the lust one.

 

 -Baby. I'm coming ... Moonbyul pleaded, gathering all the discernment left to express herself.

 -Don’t stop, Moonbyul. Solar replied fiercely.

 -Baby. I’m coming, withdraw. Moonbyul whispered, exhausted.

 -Cum in my mouth. I'm begging you !

 

The words were harsh, almost perverse, but for Moonbyul they caused an explosion of sensations. The young woman let out a cry she had held since the beginning of the evening and it bounced against the walls: "  ** _Solar !!!_** ". Solar grabbed Moonbyul's hips with her claws to make sure the girl didn’t run away. Moonbyul's body convulsed by pleasure and a hot liquid flowed into Solar's mouth. Solar reveled every drops of this forbidden drunkenness.

As Moonbyul's body slackened on soaked sheets, Solar came back to Moonbyul's face and she kissed her greedily. Solar wished Moonbyul to taste herself. She wanted Moonbyul to know the delightful taste she had. Moonbyul's tongue languorously harmonized with Solar's tongue as the two girls slowly began to breathe again. Solar leaned her head on Moonbyul's breathless chest and glanced at the hotel room. The place was only illuminated by the bedside lamp but Solar could see the whole room. Underwear were scattered on the floor and sheets were soaked by a mixture of sweat and sex. There is a lecherous smell into the bedroom.

 

 -We ... maybe we should take a shower. I'm going to call someone to ... replace the sheets. Solar declared a little ashamed by the mess they created.

 -But if a maid comes. She will understand that we had sex. Moonbyul said.

 -Moonbyul. We are no longer teenagers belonging to K-Idols. We are adults. Solar answered, amused.

 -Oh that's right. Moonbyul whispered.

 -Moreover, I'm thirty. I can get laid with whom I want. Solar remarked.

 

Moonbyul answered by hitting her with a pillow.

 

\- Fly to the shower. I’m going to open the windows and call someone. Solar whispered softly, slamming a loving kiss on Moonbyul's cheek.

 -Always a leader in your words. Moonbyul said with a smile.

 -I never stopped. Solar admitted while Moonbyul got up with difficulty from the bed.

 

Solar put on a bathrobe from the hotel and she opened all the windows, hoping that the smell of their barely avowable actions would disappear. She called room service apologetically a thousand times and she joined Moonbyul in the bathroom. The water jet allowed the rapper and the singer to clean but surely not to erase what happened between them. Moonbyul was enjoying finding marks she had left behind Solar's back. Solar saw her scratches into Moonbyul’s buttocks skin but she chooses to keep the secret. Two girls exchanged a few stolen kisses and they came out of the shower improvising some dance steps as if they were 25 years old again. When Solar opened the door to let a thick mist escape from the bathroom, she was surprised to find that the sheets, blankets and pillows had been replaced. A cherry’s smell was floating back into the room and an impure thought to repeat this sensual disaster crossed Solar’s mind. Moonbyul wore one Solar’s shirt and the singer thought she was adorable. She didn’t look like the animal that made her reach seventh heaven earlier tonight. But that suited her as well. Solar kept on her hotel’s bathrobe, she was still naked underneath. The two girls moved in Solar's big bed. It seemed unrealistic for Moonbyul to leave right now. They would spend the night together like in the good old days, in the same bed.

 

 -Hey look! Wheein and Hwasa posted a new photo on Twitter. Moonbyul said, showing her the phone’s screen.

 

Solar leaned over the phone and naturally, Moonbyul put her arm behind the singer. The post was a photograph of Hwasa and Wheein, in matching pajamas, bedcovers up to the nose. The pic was accompanied by hashtags: _# Pajama party with girlfriends. But where are you Moonbyul and Solar? Best friends forever. Mamamoo. 5 years already._

 

 -Did you tell them that you came ? Solar asked, frowning at the two girls' comments.

 -No. I was too scared that you reject me. Moonbyul confided.

 -How did they know? Solar asked.

 -I don’t think they know. Or ... they have an excellent female instinct. Moonbyul replied.

 -Waw. 45,000 people liked this picture ! Solar remarked, at the impressive number under the post.

 -You think we can beat them ? Moonbyul asked with a smirk.

 

Solar answered her with an eloquent smile. Solar snuggled into Moonbyul's arms as the rapper reached out to take the picture. A flash later, the moment was frozen in time. Solar in Moonbyul’s arms, her hair still a little messy. Moonbyul’s lips were to Solar's forehead for an innocent kiss. Even without makeup, without quality light or professional retouching, the photography was beautiful. Solar couldn’t hide her smile. She didn’t imagine being able to take a picture with her favorite rapper.

 

 -What do you think as hastags? Moonbyul asked, typing the words: _# Mamamoo. Moonsun._

 -Why not, " _Guess who's in my bed? Moonstar and Solar, always together._ " Solar suggested.

 -And forever. Moonbyul promised, dropping a kiss on Solar's lips.

 

Moonbyul clicked on " _publish_ " and the photography left into internet’s meanders. The pic had the effect of a bomb. In a few seconds, it became trending on Twitter and Tumblr. Soon, the photograph picked up a number of « _like_ » bigger than the one posted by Hwasa and Wheein. And it brought out an anthology of questions from fans. _"Moonsun is back ? Since when ? For how long ? Are they together ? Did Mamamoo will come back ? "._

But girls chose to not answer to any of these comments and go in Morpheus’s world, hand in hand. They would have enough questions from Wheein and Hwasa the next morning. Solar leaned over Moonbyul who was already between the dream world and the real world for a few more seconds.

 

 -Promise me that you will not disappear for five years. Solar asked.

 -I will never leave again. I promise you Solar-Ssi. Swore Moonbyul, showing her the ring on her finger.

 

 

 

**_ The End _**

 

_I hope you enjoyed this One-Shot. You can suscribe for more stories. You were all kind with me, thank a lot.  
_

_With love,_

**Author's Note:**

> [About me : Recently in the community of K-pop and more precisely Mamamoo. I 've always liked to write but this is the first time I write a smut (although it's Fluffy at many times). I really hope you like it ! I love you Moomoos.


End file.
